Don't Make A Promise You Cannot Keep
by meshi-chan
Summary: Jangan membuat sebuah janji yang tak bisa engkau tepati. Karena bila kau tak menepatinya, hal itu hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Apalagi bila janji tersebut melibatkan orang yang engkau cintai. RivaEren/RiEren. Reincarnation Fic. OOC!Levi... Maybe? Failed angst.


A/N : Halo! Ini meshi-chan mencoba membuat angst RiEren. Yeay. Insyallah sukses deh :"D. Disini ada 2 ide yang saya buat yaitu :

- Jobs AU

- Zombie Apocalypse AU

Dan semuanya merupakan Reincarnation fanfic. Jadi jangan heran bila semuanya tampak berbeda :"D

Dan awalnya saya mau buat setting AU-nya itu waktu masa Perang Dunia II namun tampaknya skill Sejarah saya sangatlah kurang untuk membuatnya. Jadi saya membuatnya lebih ke modernisasi. Dimana Levi adalah seorang agen pemerintah dan Eren adalah tentara yang sedang ditempatkan di kawasan Timur jangan caci maki saya ;;;_;;;

Ini juga awalnya mau buat 3 plot, tapi jadi cuma 2 plot karena apa itu deadline/dibuang Maafkan hamba, readers 8(

Sekali lagi ini fanfic dedikasi untuk Pilong yang berulangtahun tanggal 9 November. Jangan caci maki daku, pipanjang 8(

Oke, dimulai saja ya.

* * *

Prologue -

* * *

"_Kopral- Hei, kopral. Lihat aku sejenak—Hei." _Eren Jaeger, 16 tahun, sedang berbaring di tanah berumput dengan terengah-engah. Mukanya sangat pucat dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya adalah Kopral Levi, tentara terkuat Scouting Legion di sejarah manusia. Pria berumur 34 tahun itu memegang tangan Eren dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"_Bertahanlah, bocah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan keluar dari sini selamat, membawamu kembali ke Dinding, menyembuhkanmu lalu kita akan pergi ke Laut, bermain di pasir lalu menyaksikan terbenamnya matahari di Barat. Oke? Jadi bertahanlah-" _pinta Levi dengan nada memohon. Memang sangat bukan Levi-ish. Tapi, Levi telah berjanji untuk melindungi bocah yang terbaring itu namun, ia akui bahwa ia telah gagal karena kondisi Eren saat ini sangat parah.

"_Kopral- Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan jariku. Ternyata melawan titan tadi berhasil menghabiskan seluruh energiku.." _ucap Eren lemah, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum kearah sang kopral.

"_Aku sudah bilang padamu untung diam di tempat, Jaeger. Aku. Sudah. Memerintahkanmu. Dan kau melanggarnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan—" _Perkataan Levi terpotong oleh suara lemah Eren.

"_Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu, Levi. Titan itu adalah titan terakhir di muka bumi ini dan aku telah menghabiskan semua titan..Aku berhasil dan.. Aku sangat lelah.." _potong Eren sambil menghela napas, dan tak lama kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk.

Levi terdiam sebelum membuka mulutnya dan berbicara dengan nada yang bergemetar.

"_Eren…Aku meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu—" _

"_Semua yang kau lakukan untukku sudah cukup, Kopral. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih. Kopral masih percaya tentang reinkarnasi, bukan?" _Tanya Eren, nada bicaranya makin melemah tiap saatnya. "_Aku masih memiliki banyak hal yang belum kuselesaikan di hidupku yang sekarang ini. Aku rasa aku akan bereinkarnasi lalu mungkin… Aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." _

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi lalu aku yakin. __**Aku akan melindungimu**__, Eren." _Ucap Levi sambil membelai halus pipi pemuda itu.

Eren tertawa lemah lalu mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir yang berbunyi,

"_**Kopral. Tolong jangan membuat suatu janji yang tak bisa engkau tepati."**_ Ucap Eren sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, meninggal.

"**Eren Jaeger adalah seorang pejuang dan tentara yang pemberani dan ambisius. Ia adalah bawahan yang setia, walaupun terkadang sangat cerewet dan merepotkan, namun ia juga merupakan seorang teman yang baik, dan Eren adalah salah satu dari beberapa sedikit orang yang sangat berharga bagi saya.**

**Manusia telah kehilangan salah satu pejuang terbaik sepanjang masa, namun saya yakin,kita akan bertemu dengan pejuang ini di kehidupan mendatang."**

Itulah pidato yang disampaikan oleh Kopral Levi saat pemakaman Eren Jaeger, yang dilaksanakan di dekat kediamannya di Zhigashina.

Kopral Levi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya 10 tahun kemudian pada tanggal 19 September. Tanggal tersebut adalah tanggal yang sama, dimana Eren Jaeger tewas di medan perang.

* * *

**Don't Make A Promise You Cannot Keep**

**Rated : T (Agak M di plot B, karena sedikit gore, serta bahasa yang digunakan agak vulgar/slap)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Pairing : Levi x Eren Jaeger**

* * *

**PLOT A : Jobs AU -****Genderbender!Eren **karena tak selamanya gender saat reinkarnasi itu sama/dibuang readers/

* * *

Sebuah bar tentara di pinggiran kota Virginia, waktu setempat.

"Ah. Aku tahu wajah itu. Seseorang tampaknya sedang berbahagia, benar bukan?" goda sang wanita dengan kacamata itu sambil tersenyum kepada pria di hadapannya.

"Diam kau, Hanji." Tukas pria berambut hitam yang duduk di seberang wanita itu sambil meminum habis gelas di hadapannya.

"Ellen menelpon tadi pagi, Hanji. Ia bisa ambil cuti akhir bulan ini dan kembali ke Virgina. Demi Tuhan, Hange. Kau harus liat wajah Levi saat ia menerima telepon dari kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya sangat sumringah." Ujar pria berambut pirang dengan paras wajah yang cukup tampan, tertawa kecil sambil meminum habis minumannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mencium rasa bahagia dan antusias Levi dari kantorku di lantai 4 pagi ini." timpal pria dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan dengan kumis dan janggut tipis yang tampaknya sedang mengendus-endus udara. "Bahkan masih tercium lho."

"Hei kalian, hentikan. Wajar saja bukan Levi sangat senang bisa bertemu Ellen-nya setelah ia ditempatkan di Timur Tengah selama 8 bulan. 8 bulan itu lama, kalian tahu?" Ujar perempuan berambut pirang pendek yang tampaknya membela pria berambut hitam yang bernama Levi itu.

"Dengarlah perkataan Nanaba kalian semua. Mike dan Erwin, tutup mulut kalian." Ujar Levi singkat sambil menuangkan bir dari botol ke gelasnya.

"Jadi, Levi. Rumor di agensi bilang, kau akan melamar kekasihmu. Apakah itu benar?" Tanya sang pria berambut pirang bernama Erwin itu.

Levi terdiam sebelum menoleh kearah wanita berkacamata, Hanji, yang tampaknya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di lantai bar sehingga pandangannya terarahkan ke lantai bar tersebut. Levi menatap agen wanita itu dengan ekspresi jengkel dan kesal.

"Ya. Aku akan melamarnya. Aku sudah mengenal Ellen selama hampir 12 tahun dan aku rasa sudah saatnya aku harus berumah tangga dan membuat Ellen menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan mungkin berkeluarga bersamanya." Jawab Levi sambil meminum seteguk bir.

"Aku mencium ada kecemburuan." Ucap pria bernama Mike dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Ya, Levi cemburu. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak aku masuk ke akademi militer. Nada itu mengaandung kecemburuan." Lanjut Hange, ikut menyeringai.

"Ada seorang bajingan di kesatuan Ellen yang tampaknya menelanjangi kekasihku dengan matanya. Senang?" Tanya Levi terdengar kesal sambil mendelik ke Hange dan Mike yang langsung tertawa geli.

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan melamarnya, Levi? Melamarnya saat ia turun dari pesawat tentara? Atau kau akan melamarnya seperti saat Mike melamarku? Pada saat sedang mabuk dan keceplosan?" Tanya Nanaba sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tangannya, menoleh ke arah sang pria berkumis tipis yang menngerutu sebelum kearah Levi dengan eskpresi penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku takkan melamar kekasihku dengan aksi brutal seperti saat Mike melamarmu." Jawab Levi tegas. "Aku punya caraku sendiri."

"Sangat Levi-ish." Ujar Erwin sambil tertawa. "Tapi tenang saja, kami akan mendukungmu, bung."

* * *

Saat itu adalah pukul 8 pagi. Levi sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja saat ia mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan rumahnya.

Setelah menyuruh anjing milik Ellen (yang dititipkan di rumahnya), Ravioli, untuk menjauh dari pintu. Levi samar-samar bisa melihat sosok 4 orang berdiri di teras rumahnya. Tiga di antaranya sepertinya berpakaian militer.

Saat itu juga perasaan Levi menjadi sangat tak enak dan tubuhnya bergemetar. Pria itu berjalan kearah pintu dan memutar kenopnya.

Erwin Smith berdiri di teras dengan sebuah surat di tangannya. Pria itu menatap Levi dengan perasaan menyesal. Ia menggeleng sebelum bergeser ke kiri, membuat Levi melihat tiga sosok tentara yang berdiri di belakang Erwin.

Dua tentara dengan senjata berlaras panjang di tangan mereka dan seorang pendeta tentara di belakang dua tentara itu.

"Agen Khusus Rivaille. Dengan berat hati kami sampaikan bahwa bintara Ellen Jaeger tewas dalam misi di Timur Tengah siang kemarin, waktu setempat. Ia sedang ditempatkan di Fallujah saat ia tewas. Jasad Bintara Ellen Jaeger akan tiba di Norfolk pukul 2 siang ini." Jelas sang pendeta dengan nada kaku.

"Siapa pelakunya? Erwin, apakah tim-ku akan menyelidiki—" Perkataan Levi terpotong oleh Erwin Smith yang menggeleng.

"Tidak, Agen Khusus Levi. Kasus kematian Ellen akan diselidiki oleh tim lain yang berada di Timur Tengah. Lagipula, tim-mu sudah menjalin hubungan yang erat dan dekat dengan Ellen. Kau tahu bukan bahwa emosi sang penyelidik akan mempengaruhi hasil penyelidikan?" tanya Erwin, menatap teman lamanya sekaligus bawahannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Erwin. Kau tahu aku takkan seperti itu, bukan? Aku sudah sering menginvestigasi banyak kematian, Erwin. Aku bisa mengesampingkan emosi dan perasaan demi mencari keadilan untuk kekasihku yang terbaring tak bernyawa di Timur Tengah sana. Ellen adalah tentara, Erwin. Wanita itu adalah tentara yang mengabdi bagi negara ini, lalu ia wanita, dan jabatannya sebagai kekasihku itu berada di urutan ketiga." desis Levi sambil menatap tajam pria berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf, Levi. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti protokol yang tertulis dan yang ditandangi oleh pemerintah. Dan sebagai teman, aku menyarankanmu untuk istirahat dan tolong. Bersikaplah sebagai yang orang yang kehilangan." Pinta Erwin dengan nada memohon.

Levi terdiam, lalu ia melangkah mundur dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa nanti, aku bisa datang ke agensi dan melihat jasad Ellen, Erwin?" tanya Levi pelan.

"Ya. Tentu saja setelah Ellen selesai diotopsi. Aku akan memberitahu Dokter Brenzka. Itu hanya sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Levi." Jawab Erwin, mengangguk. "Oh dan Levi. Ini."

Erwin Smith menyerahkan selembar surat ke sang Agen Khusus itu.

Levi menyandarkan dirinya ke laci pendingin mayat di ruang autopsi. Ia melihat sang dokter berkacamata dengan jubah lab yang panjang. Levi mengangguk lalu sang dokter menarik salah satu laci, memperlihatkan sebuah tubuh yang ditutup oleh sebuah kain.

"Kau siap, Rivaille?" tanya sang dokter dengan nada belas kasihan.

"Lakukan saja, Rico." Ujar Levi.

Saat Rico Brenzka menarik kain itu, memperlihatkan wajah cantik Ellen Jaeger, perempuan yang akan Levi nikahi, berhasil membuat badan Levi gemetar hebat . Mata emerald-nya yang menurut Levi indah dan memukau, takkan bisa ia lihat lagi. Levi takkan bisa memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, membelai wajah halusnya, membelai halus rambut cokelatnya yang selalu berbau seperti coklat harum yang manis dan Levi takkan bisa mencium bibir lembut itu kembali.

"Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua." Jawab Rico, berjalan keluar ruang otopsi.

Levi menggenggam tangan Ellen, menggenggam tangan dingin dan kaku itu erat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya,

"Ellen... Mengapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi suamimu? Untuk menjadi pria yang akan selalu membahagiankanmu? Mengapa kau _pergi_ lebih awal?" bisik Levi dengan nada yang terdengar seperti tangisan yang tertahan.

**Mengapa aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang kubuat pada kehidupan kita sebelumnya?**

Levi melirik surat lecek yang ia remas di tangan kirinya, surat dari Ellen. Surat _terakhir_ dari sang kekasih.

'_Levi, apa kau ingat janji yang kau buat pada kehidupan kita sebelumnya? Aku mengingatnya dan aku menghargai janji yang kau buat,_

_tetapi,_

_**Tolong. Jangan membuat janji yang tak bisa kau tepati. '**_

* * *

**PLOT B : Zombie Apocalypse! AU -**

* * *

**Special thanks to : Fachrul R.U.N yang telah memberi saya prompt untuk cerita ini 8"D Oh, dan ada beberapa age!swap disini 8"D**

**Saya berniat membuat prequel-nya. Kalau readers sekalian berminat, saya akan ketik secepat mungkin 8"D**

* * *

"Eren. Eren—Lihat aku! Apapun yang terjadi tadi bukan salahmu, oke? Bukan salahmu—" ujar Mikasa Ackerman, 20 tahun, mencengkram pundak sang kakak tiri.

"Itu semua salahku, Mikasa! Bila aku melihat baik-baik gerbang dan gemboknya itu dengan benar—_Mereka_ takkan keluar! _Mereka_ takkan menyerang kita dan kita takkan kehilangan banyak orang seperti ini—Maksudku, Erwin kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya! Marco tewas! Gunther, Auruo dan Erd juga—Mikasa, banyak yang tewas karena kelalaianku! Demi, Rose! Ymir juga menghilang! Christa sudah menangis sejak Shubuh! Semuanya terjadi karena kesalahanku! Aku membuat keputusan yang salah, aku—" raung Eren Jaeger, 22 tahun ke Mikasa dengan mata berair dan nada setengah berteriak.

"Eren! EREN! Kita diserang dari depan juga, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Potong Mikasa berusaha keras menenangkan kakaknya sekaligus wakil ketua dari _survivor group_ mereka, Mikasa menggerakkan tangannya ke kedua pipi Eren.

_Survivor Group_ mereka telah diserang oleh zombie—_Walkers_, mereka menyebutnya, tadi pagi. Eren sedang berpatroli mengelilingi kamp mereka, sebuah penjara, yang mereka huni selama beberapa minggu terakhir, bersama adik tirinya yang masih kecil, seorang anak laki-laki bernama Armin yang masih berumur 10 tahun, ketika para _walkers_ yang mereka kunci di belakang penjara, lepas dan menyerang anggota mereka.

Sialnya lagi, tempat dimana _walkers_ dikunci, tepat berada di sebelah kafetaria, dimana para anggota survivor group sering berkumpul untuk makan-makan dan mengatur strategi atau bahkan sekedar mengobrol santai. Dalam kejadian ini, walaupun para walkers telah mereka habisi, banyak anggota mereka yang tewas.

"Eren. Kau berhasil menyelamatkan kita juga. Bila kau tidak bergerak cepat, Armin, Christa dan Hanji bisa tewas kau tahu? Kau juga berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa yang lain! Fokus ke hal tersebut! Eren, kau harus fokus ke semua anggota kita yang masih hidup!" ujar Mikasa yang berjuang keras untuk menahan tangisan melihat kondisi sang kakak.

Eren terdiam lalu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Mikasa. "Aku.. Akan berpatroli.." gumam Eren sambil berdiri, mengambil sebuah pipa runcing di sebelahnya dan berjalan keluar. Eren tidak melihat sang adik tiri meneteskan air mata dibalik syal berwarna merah. Syal merah itu adalah pemberian Eren ketika umurnya masih 9 tahun, saat itu Eren berhasil menyelamatkannya dari penjahat-penjahat yang berniat menjualnya di pasar gelap.

"Eren.." bisik Mikasa di sela-sela tangisannya.

* * *

Tiga orang sedang menggali beberapa lubang di lapangan penjara, ketiga orang itu Mike Zacharius, Reiner Braun dan Bertholdt Hoover. Rupanya, ketiganya sedang menggali beberapa lubang kuburan yang akan untuk menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir beberapa rekan mereka yang tewas.

Mike mengendus dan ia berkata, "Eren.. Apa yang dia lakukan.. Menghabisi para _walkers_ yang sedang nempel di pagar tinggi? Itu hanya akan menghabiskan staminanya.." tanya Mike heran yang menoleh kearah gerbang tinggi dimana para _walkers_ berkumpul dan berdesak-desakkan, dan Eren yang sibuk menusukkan pipa runcingnya ke beberapa kepala walkers tersebut.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya hari ini. Hentikan dia! Dia bisa saja melakukan tindakan ceroboh dan berbahaya !" keluh Reiner sambil berdecih, menjatuhkan sekopnya dan berlari kearah Eren yang sedang menusuk beberapa kepala _walkers_ dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah. Ketiganya bergerak dengan cepat sehingga Eren tak menyadari hawa ketiga rekannya.

"Eren! Eren!" panggil pria yang berusia sekitar 40an dengan janggut tipis dan kumis tipis langsung menangkap kedua lengan Eren dan menguncinya. Eren meronta-ronta kasar, namun sayang, lengan Mike sangatlah kuat dan Eren tak bisa lolos dari cengkramannya. Sementara Reiner dan Bertholdt menusuk beberapa walkers yang mendekati mereka sebelum membantu Mike yang membawa Eren, lari masuk ke dalam penjara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi berbahaya, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Reiner dengan nada marah ke sang pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu. Eren terdiam, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut jika Reiner sedang marah, orang-orang harus menjauhinya dengan jarak 2-3 meter.

Merasa tak ada gunanya menceramahi dan memarahi Eren, Reiner menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Levi mencarimu tadi. Ia menunggumu di dekat gerbang utama." Ujarnya.

"Pergilah. Ia sepertinya ingin berbicara denganmu." Lanjut Bertholdt, melipat tangannya.

Eren terdiam sebelum mengangguk. Mike melepaskan pemuda itu dan Eren mulai berjalan kearah gerbang utama.

"Eren tampaknya masih merasa sangat bersalah akan kejadian Shubuh tadi..." Ucap Reiner sambil menatap Eren yang sedang berlalu.

"Dia masih muda tetapi harus menanggung jawab hal-hal berat seperti ini.. Kasihan dia Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja." lanjut Bertholdt dengan nada kasihan.

* * *

"Levi? Kau memanggilku—Kenapa kau menunggu disitu? Dimana Erwin?" tanya Eren, langsung menghujani pria berumur 34 tahun dengan paras wajah tampan itu pertanyaan dengan jumlah, yang menurut Levi, adalah bejibun. Levi sedang duduk di salah satu pagar pembatas di gerbang utama. Sangat bahaya memang, karena bila Levi jatuh, ia bisa saja akan menjadi santapan para _walkers_. Tapi, kalian tahulah Levi bersifat bagaimana.

"Tch. Cerewet sekali kau, bocah. Jika kau mau bertanya, tanyalah pertanyaan satu-satu, Eren. Pertama, aku memanggilmu karena aku mau kau membantuku mengawasi Erwin yang tadi pergi menghabisi beberapa _walkers _di bangunan penjara blok A. Yaitu, di bangunan itu." Ujar Levi sambil menunujuk ke sebuah bangunan kosong di samping kanannya. "Ia sudah berada di dalam bangunan itu tidak cukup lama. Pertanyaan kedua, alasan aku duduk disini adalah karena dari sini aku bisa melihat dan mengawasi perkarangan serta bangunan dimana Erwin berada secara bersamaan, memastikan tidak ada walkers yang berjalan keluar dan masuk ke bangunan dimana kita tinggal. Ketiga, Erwin ada di dalam bangunan itu."

Eren pun ikut memanjat gerbang dan duduk di sebelah Levi. Namun, badan Eren menghadap kearah perkarangan luas dimana para walkers sedang berjalan tidak menentu, sementara Levi menghadap kearah bangunan dimana Erwin berada.

"Kau bisa jatuh dan menjadi santapan_ snack_ untuk para _walkers_, bocah." Ejek Levi sambil mendengus.

"Aku adalah murid didikmu dan salah satu wakil ketua dari _survivor group_ ini. Mustahil aku akan mati konyol seperti terjatuh dari pagar. Dan itu akan sangat memalukan." Balas Eren dengan nada sarkastik.

Levi kembali mendengus dan mulutnya menyinggungkan senyum kecil mendengar komentar Eren.

"Kau masih merasa bersalah karena insiden beberapa jam yang lalu, Jaeger?" tanya Levi kearah pemuda duduk di sebelahnya.

Eren hanya terdiam dan memandang lurus ke pekarangan luas di depannya. Ia melihat beberapa walkers yang berjalan lunglai di area perkarangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku masih, Levi." Jawab Eren dengan suara gemetar. Ia memutar-putar sebuah pisau di tangannya. Lalu Eren menoleh kebelakang, menatap gedung dimana Erwin berada. Dari luar gedung pun, mereka dapat mendengar jeritan pilu para _walkers_ yang terkena ayunan serta tebasan dari kapak millik ketua _survivor group_ mereka, Erwin Smith. "Apa kau lihat bagaimana Erd, Auruo, dan Petra tewas melindungiku?"

Levi terdiam, "Tidak aku tidak tahu, Eren. Aku saat itu sedang keluar bersama Mike, Erwin, Hanji, Reiner, Connie dan Sasha untuk mencari keberadaan Annie." Jawab Levi. Eren bisa mendengar nada bersalah dalam jawaban pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, Levi. Annie adalah salah satu anggota dan rekan kita di grup dan aku berterimakasih kau serta beberapa orang pergi mencarinya.. Dan aku sedikit lengah sehingga tidak melihat kunci gerbangnya terbuka.." ucap Eren jujur lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

Levi menggerakkan kedua tangannya lalu menangkupkanya di kedua pipi Eren dan menatap lurus mata hijau emerald itu sambil berkata dengan nada lembut. "Eren. Apa yang sudah terjadi, sudah terjadi. Kalau kau merasa bersalah terus, hal itu takkan membuat Gunther atau Auruo atau Erd ataupun Petra ada bersama kita lagi. _Shit happens. _Oleh karena itu, jadikan kejadian buruk yang kau alami tadi sebuah pelajaran bahwa kau takkan lengah kembali dalam berpatroli. Armin mengandalkanmu, Mikasa mengandalkanmu, semuanya mengandalkanmu—bahkan aku juga mengandalkan dan membutuhkanmu." Ucap Levi tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Eren, menarik napas sebelum berbicara kembali,

"Erwin sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk, ia baru saja kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya hari ini. Aku juga sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang prima karena cedera di kakiku baru-baru ini. Kau adalah salah satu orang kepercayaanku dan Erwin yang dapat memimpin grup ini, Eren. Kami semua membutuhkanmu untuk mengendalikan dirimu. Untuk grup ini, untuk dirimu dan juga diriku. Grup ini tak bisa diketuai oleh seorang yang telah kehilangan akal pikirannya." Lanjut Levi sambil menggerakkan ibu jarinya, membelai pelan pipi pemuda tersebut.

Eren terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Kendalikan diriku sendiri.. Maaf, Levi.." tutur Eren, merasa sedikit tenang setelah mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mentornya dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Minta maaflah kepada adik perempuanmu, bukan aku." Jawab Levi sambil menggunakan binokularnya dan ia melihat sosok Erwin Smith, keluar dari bangunan sel penjara blok A dengan pakaian bersimbah darah dan berjalan sambil menyeret kapak yang bersimbah darah serta organ-organ dalam _walkers_. Ia tampak sangat lemas dan lelah, bisa dilihat dari jalannya yang lunglai dan pria itu tampak bisa roboh kapan saja. Melihat rekannya keluar dari gudang, Levi melompat turun dan dengan berhati-hati berjalan mendekati Erwin. Setelah memastikan pria berambut pirang itu bebas dari gigitan _walkers_, Levi menopang pria itu masuk kedalam bangunan penjara utama.

"Eren.." panggil Erwin lemas, membuat Eren menoleh. Jujur saja, Eren merasa sangat bersalah dan kasihan terhadap ketua _survivor group _mereka. Menurutnya, Erwin Smith adalah pria yang taktis dan berwibawa, penampilannya klinis dan rapi. Namun sekarang, pakaian pria itu bersimbah darah dan ada beberapa organ-organ dalam _walkers_ sana-sini, rambutnya yang biasanya klinis dan rapih serta dibelah pinggir, kini berantakan. Dan matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Pasti ia menangisi kematian adiknya—keluarga satu-satunya, Petra.

"Ya, komandan?" tanya Eren. Semua anggota survivor group mereka memanggil Erwin 'Komandan' karena sifatnya menyerupai seorang komandan militer.

Erwin terdiam sebelum bertanya, "Petra.. Apakah kau orang yang membunuhnya?" tanya Erwin dengan suara pelan. Eren terkesikap, ia sudah menduga bahwa Erwin akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Eren menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab,

"Ya. Akulah yang membunuh Petra. Karena akulah, yang pada saat itu berdiri di dekatnya dan aku merasa bahwa akulah yang harus membunuhnya.." jawab Eren yakin, berusaha keras menyingkirkan gambar-gambar mengerikan dimana saat wanita berambut _ginger_ itu terlalu sibuk membunuh _walker_ yang mendekati ke pintu dimana Nanaba, Armin, dan Christa bersembunyi sehingga Petra tidak melihat _walker_ yang berjalan ke dekatnya, mencengkram pundaknya, dan menancapkan giginya ke leher wanita itu. Eren berusaha keras menyingkirkan suara teriakan nyaring Petra yang berteriak kesakitan dan teriakan _agony _milik Auruo Bossard yang meneriakkan nama adik Erwin Smith yang sudah menjadi santapan para _walkers_.

Eren mengepalkan tangannya ketika ia mengingat wajah Petra, wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum manis dan mata coklatnya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan, ternodai oleh darah dan matanya tidak lagi memancarkan aura kehangatan, namun mata yang dingin dan tidak bernyawa. Eren ingat saat ia meraih pisau dari ikat pinggangnya dan dengan tangan gemetar dan mata yang berair lalu mengucapkan kata-kata, "Maaf", sebelum menusukkan pisaunya ke kepala Petra, lalu Auruo dan Erd, mencegah ketiga rekannya untuk berubah dan bangkit sebagai walkers.

"Terima kasih, Eren. Aku bersyukur kau membunuh mereka sebelum ia berubah menjadi salah satu seperti mereka.." ucap Erwin Smith dengan nada berterima kasih. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum Levi membantu Erwin membopongnya masuk ke dalam.

"Eren, aku akan membawa Erwin ke Jean. Tolong masuk kembali ke bangunan dimana Erwin berada tadi dan kumpulkan seluruh bangkai **_mahluk-mahluk_** itu. Aku akan meminta seseorang membantumu. Oh, dan sebentar lagi, Armin akan keluar membawakanmu makan malam." Ucap Levi dibalas oleh anggukan Eren.

"Levi!" Panggil Eren, membuat Levi menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau berjanji akan kembali lalu kita akan mengobrol lagi?" tanya Eren sambil terseyum.

Levi tertawa kecil sambil menjawab, "Tentu saja aku berjanji, bodoh. Dan pastikan kau mengerjakan perintahku saat aku kembali nanti." balas Levi, sementara Eren hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah kepergian Levi dan Erwin, Eren melompat turun dari pagar dan berjalan kearah bangunan dimana Erwin tadi berada. Eren meraih pisau dari sabuknya dan menutup hidungnya ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Ugh.. Baunya tambah menyengat.." keluh Eren sambil memandangi bangkai-bangkai _walkers_. Dinding serta lantai bangunan tersebut penuh dengan darah, beberapa anggota tubuh _walkers_ telah terpisah-pisah dan terpencar-pencar.

Eren bergerak pelan dan dalam keadaan siaga. Matanya mencari _walkers_ yang masih bergerak atau bernapas, dan bila ia termukan _walkers_ yang masih bergerak ataupun bernapas, Eren akan menusukkan pisau itu ke kepala _walker_ tersebut. Sejauh ini, Eren telah membunuh 3 _walker_ dan ia berjalan pelan dan bersiaga ketika tiba-tiba, pisau yang dipegang oleh pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu lepas dari pegangannya dan terjatuh ke tanah.

* * *

Levi membantu Erwin untuk duduk di atas ranjang salah satu sel penjara. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sel penjara. Wanita itu memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih, celana hitam serta _boots_. Ia mengenakan sabuk dan pada sabuk itu, terdapat pisau dan sebuah pistol. Wanita itu membawa nampan berisi segelas air.

"Jean akan datang sebentar lagi, Erwin. Ia sedang mengobati luka di kepala Connie." Ucap wanita itu sambil menawarkan pria berambut pirang itu segelas air.

"Terima kasih Nanaba." Jawab Erwin sambil menerima gelas yang ditawarkan oleh perempuan itu.

"Nanaba, kalau aku tinggalkan dirimu bersama Erwin tidak apa, bukan?" tanya Levi.

Wanita bernama Nanaba itu mengangguk pelan kearah Levi. Sebelum Levi bisa berjalan keluar dari sel penjara, terdengar suara teriakan seorang anak laki-laki yang penuh ketakutan dari luar. Teriakan Armin, adik angkat Eren dan Mikasa, membuat kedua tungkai kaki Levi langsung berlari dengan cepat ketika teriakan anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu meneriakkan nama pemuda berambut coklat itu.

**"_EREN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"_**

* * *

Eren tidak percaya penglihatannya, ia tak tahu apakah matanya rabun atau bermasalah atau imajianasinya menjadi liar. Tetapi, ia melihat sosok seorang wanita berambut coklat tua diikat longgar dan menggunakan sebuah apron yang terbaring membelakanginya di perkarangan tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang Eren tahu berpakaian seperti itu. Sang ibu, Carla Jaeger.

Eren cepat di dalam bangunan itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli bila sepatu yang ia kenakan akan kotor dan berjalan kearah wanita yang terbaring itu. Eren menghiraukan kehadiran dari adik angkatnya yang menjatuhkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk Eren dan meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

Eren bergerak kearah sosok wanita yang terbaring membelakanginya itu sambil berlari pelan, menginjak beberapa _walkers_ dalam proses. Mikasa berkata bahwa sang ibu dan ayah, Carla dan Grisha Jaeger, menghilang sejak _walkers-walkers_ bermunculan. Saat _walkers-walkers_ bermunculan pula, Eren tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamar rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Terima kasih kepada Mikasa yang memutuskan untuk menghalangi pintu masuk kamar rawat Eren dengan sebuah ranjang saat Eren masih berada di rumah sakit. Hal itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Eren untuk tidak menjadi santapan _walkers_. Mikasa dan Armin telah mengansumsikan bahwa Grisha dan Carla tewas dan telah berubah menjadi _walkers_. Saat Eren mendengar pendapat Mikasa, ia tidak mempercayainya dan langsung berlari keluar dan meluapkan amarahnya dengan cara membunuh _walkers_ yang ia jumpai. Sampai sekarang pun, ia tidak mempercayai pendapat Mikasa.

Mustahil bukan? Ibunya yang baik hati dan penuh dengan kasih sayang, meninggal? Dan berubah menjadi salah satu dari **mahluk itu**? _Mustahil_, bukan?

Eren mulai berlari dengan cepat dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, berusaha meraih wanita itu, memutar tubuhnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Itu saat sebelum, teriakan Levi menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya menoleh dan membuatnya lengah. Namun telat, dengan tangan kirinya, Eren berhasil memutar 'wanita' yang tengah terbaring itu.

"_EREN! AWAS!" _teriakan Levi penuh dengan horror dan ketakutan.

Seketika, tangan kiri Eren menjadi mati rasa. Ia merasa seseorang menancapkan giginya di tangan kirinya, merobek dagingnya dan membuat kemeja yang ia kenakan berlumuran darah. Eren menoleh ke arah tangannya yang mati rasa tersebut, dan melihat 'wanita' itu, menancapkan giginya ke tangan kiri Eren.

Napas Eren tercekat ketika ia melihat wajah _walker_ yang tengah menggigit tangan kirinya itu. Tidak salah lagi. Di matanya, _walker_ ini adalah Carla Jaeger, sang ibu.

Mata Levi terbelalak melihat pemandangan tersebut, dan Armin yang berdiri di sebelahnya berteriak histeris memanggil nama kakak tirinya. Pria yang menggunakan _cravat_ itu meraih pistolnya dari _holster_ di sabuknya dan tanpa segan menembak kepala walker yang tengah menggigit Eren, hingga _walker_ itu melepaskan giginya dari tangan Eren dan terbaring dengan kepala berlubang.

Levi bergerak cepat. Ketika ia memastikan bahwa _walker_ itu telah mati, ia membuka jaketnya, lalu menarik lepas _cravat_ miliknya dan mengikatnya di lengan kiri Eren, dengan cepat dan napas yang terputus-putus, Levi meraih pisau dari sabuknya. "Eren, bertahanlah. Aku mau kau gigit jaketku ini. Aku berjanji ini hanya akan sakit sedikit dan sebentar saja." Eren hanya diam dan memandangi mayat _walker_ yang terbaring tak bergerak di sebelahnya.

"_.. Ibu...?"_ Kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Eren sebelum Levi pada akhirnya kembali memerintahkan Eren untuk menggigit jaket miliknya. Eren melakukan apa yang pria itu perintah dan memejamkan matanya. Detik berikutnya, Levi berhasil memotong lengan Eren. Hal ini terpaksa Levi lakukan agar virus dari _walker_ tersebut tidak cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Eren, dan hal ini harus ia lakukan bila Levi tak mau kehilangan Eren.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman segera menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika ia mendengar sang adik tiri berteriak dari luar. Ia menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang, membuatnya jatuh dan pecah. Mikasa segera berlari keluar, Sasha Braus berlari mengikuti wanita asia itu dari belakang.

"Jean! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Mikasa dengan napas memburu. Beberapa anggota lain seperti, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, Connie, dan Christa mulai bermunculan dengan ekspresi heran dan gelisah.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku sedang mengobati luka komandan saat aku mendengar suara Levi dan Armin dari luar- Reiner! Apa yang terjadi?! Armin kenapa?" Jean Kirschtein, seorang dokter muda berambut coklat, bertanya kepada Reiner yang pada saat itu membuka pintu dengan kasar dan mukanya terlihat sangat pucat.

Reiner terlihat sangat gelisah dan gugup ketika mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Mikasa. Perlu memakan waktu beberapa detik untuk Reiner agar membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Eren.. Dia.."

Dan kalimat Reiner berikutnya membuat jantung Mikasa berhenti berdetak.

* * *

Para anggota _survivor group_ berlari keluar ketika Reiner selesai mengabarkan kondisi Eren. Diluar gudang, ada Armin dekat ekspresi ketakutan dan _shock_. Anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu terduduk lemas di depan gudang. Mikasa berlari kearah sang adik tiri dan memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar karena ketakutan. Mikasa dapat merasakan tubuh kecil Armin gemetar cukup hebat di pelukannya.

"Hanji, bisakah kau menjaga Armin sebentar?" pinta Mikasa kepada wanita berkacamata yang berjongkok di belakang keduanya. Hanji mengangguk dan membantu Armin berdiri sementara Mikasa berjalan masuk dimana Levi dan Eren berada.

Mikasa mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat keadaan Eren yang berdarah dan kehilangan tangan kirinya. Wanita yang memiliki darah Jepang itu terduduk lemas di samping sang pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Eren.. Apa..." Mikasa tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus-elus dahi Eren dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi dahinya. Napas sang pemuda sangat berat, ia berkeringat dan dahinya terasa panas terbakar saat Mikasa menyentuhnya.

"Mikasa... Aku melihat ibu.. Aku melihat ibu..." ucap Eren dengan nada lemah. Mikasa membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Levi, menuntut penjelasan. Levi menggeleng pelan. Levi mengetahui wajah Carla Jaeger dari beberapa foto yang Eren tunjukkan kepadanya. Dan kali ini, ia tahu pasti dan yakin, bahwa _walker_ yang Eren kira sebagai ibunya, hanyalah seekor _walker_ biasa. _Walker_ itu bukan Carla Jaeger.

"Ya.. Eren.. _Walker_ itu adalah ibu kita... Maafkan aku, Eren.." bisik Mikasa sambil menahan tangisannya. Ia terpaksa harus berbohong. Sesungguhnya, ia tak mau berbohong kepada Eren menjelang kematiannya.. Tapi, Mikasa merasa ia harus berbohong kepada Eren kali ini.

Napas Eren memburu dan kembali berkata, "Mikasa.. Aku akan bertemu ibu kembali.." bisik Eren yang suaranya makin melemah. Mikasa mengangguk dan menarik syal merahnya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir dari matanya. "Sampaikan salam dariku dan Armin ketika kau bertemu dengannya.. Eren.." ucapnya sambil menangis.

Eren menoleh kearah Levi dan berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan energi yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. Namun, Levi mengambil tangan Eren dengan kedua tangannya dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Maaf, aku melanggar janji yang.. Kita buat saat kehidupan kita sebelumnya.." ucap Levi kepada Eren. Sial, ini sudah kedua kalinya Levi melanggar janji yang ia buat, dan ia merasa kesal terhadap dirinya karena kembali gagal melindungi orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Eren hanya tersenyum lemah dan berbisik, bisikannya hanya bisa didengar oleh Levi sendiri.

"_Aku senang kau mengingat janji kita, Levi—__Heichou. __Karena aku mengingatnya juga.. Tapi, kumohon... Kalau kau terus memegang janji yang kau buat dari kehidupan kita sebelumnya, hal itu hanya akan menyakitkanku dan dirimu." _Bisik Eren dengan suara yang amat lemah.

"_Karena kita berdua tahu bukan? Bahwa kau takkan bisa melindungiku selamanya, Levi." _Bisik Eren kembali, dan perkataan itu membuat hati Levi mencelos.

Ketika Eren selesai berbicara, ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Levi melepas _cravat_ yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari tangan kiri Eren yang ia terpaksa potong menggunakan pisau miliknya dan menutup wajah Eren.

"Ackerman, mundur. Biarkan aku yang melakukan ini.." usul Levi sambil meraih pisau dari sabuknya.

"Tidak—Levi, biarkan aku yang melakukannya.. Eren adalah orang yang berharga untukku dan untuk Armin juga.." pinta Mikasa dengan nada memohon. Levi melihat baik-baik wajah wanita Asia itu. Memang berat untuk kehilangan seorang yang engkau cintai, bahkan Mikasa Ackerman, yang pernah melawan dan membunuh 25 _walkers_ sendirian di tengah hutan dengan hanya menggunakan sebilah kapak demi melindungi Armin, menjadi terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah.

Levi mengangguk. Ia memberikan pisau miliknya kepada wanita yang mengenakan syal merah itu. Mikasa menerimanya lalu mengarahkan pisau itu kepada kepala sang kakak tiri yang terbaring tak bernyawa.

Tangan Mikasa gemetar sangat hebah, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, dan saat itulah Levi tahu bahwa Mikasa tak sanggup melakukannya.

"Ackerman, biar aku yang melakukannya." Pinta Levi. Mikasa menggeleng cepat sebelum menggumamkan dengan napas terputus-putus, "Aku bisa. Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Ackerman—"

"BIAR AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA, LEVI! DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGIKU!" teriak Mikasa kepada pria di hadapannya. "Eren pasti mau aku atau Armin yang melakukannya-"

"Ackerman! Eren juga merupakan orang yang berharga bagiku.. Tidak apa bila kau bisa tidak melakukannya.. Eren mungkin mau kau yang membunuhnya, tapi ia takkan mau kau membunuhnya bila kau sendiri dalam kondisi seperti ini.." ucap Levi.

".. Bagaimana kau tahu..?" tanya Mikasa sambil sesenggukan.

"Aku mengenal bocah itu karena ia pernah menjadi muridku, Ackerman. Dan karena, Eren adalah orang aku _cintai_." Jawab Levi sambil melirik ke mayat Eren Jaeger. "Biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Bila, kau tak sanggup, tidak apa-apa."

Mikasa pun mengembalikan pisau milik Levi kepada pria itu. Armin dan Jean berlari kearah Mikasa dan Levi, keduanya segera duduk di sebelah Mikasa dan berusaha menjauhkan Mikasa dari tubuh Eren. "Mikasa, Mikasa. Lihat aku, lihat aku dan Jean, oke? Jangan melihat ke Eren ataupun Levi, oke?" pinta Armin dengan nada meyakinkan sambil memegang wajah Mikasa dengan kedua tangannya. Jean duduk di sebelah Armin dan mengelus pundak Mikasa, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Levi pun menunduk dan mencium kening Eren sambil menusukkan pisaunya ke kepala Eren, setelah memastikan pisau itu menembus tengkoraknya dan otaknya, Levi menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda yang tewas itu lalu bergumam, "_Maafkan aku, Eren."_

* * *

**Epilogue : Modern Setting, Rose High School**

* * *

"Jadi kau mau menceritakan masalahmu, Rivaille?" tanya Eren Jaeger, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata hijau _emerald_-nya, menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menyandarkan badannya ke meja sekolah.

"Eren, apakah kau mengingat kehidupan lalu kita? Dahulu, kita hidup dalam ketakutan karena diburu oleh raksasa bernama Titan?" tanya Levi sambil melirik kearah kekasihnya yang kini berhenti bergerak.

"... Oh. Tentu saja, aku mengingatnya. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku mengingat seluruh kehidupan masa laluku.. Dan kehidupanku.. Di masa-masa lain.." Jawab Eren sambil tersenyum masam. "Di kehidupanku... Aku selalu meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu bukan, Levi?" Eren mengambil tas miliknya dan menaruhnya di pundaknya.

"Aku lelah selalu kehilanganmu, Eren. Aku selalu melanggar janjiku sendiri. Aku berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu, karena aku gagal melindungimu di kehidupan kita yang lalu.." ucap Levi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa janji itu takkan bisa kau penuhi bukan, Levi?" tanya Eren sambil berjalan keluar kelas, dengan Levi mengikuti di belakangnya, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat janji itu lebih.. Rasional? Seperti, **_kau akan selalu menungguku_ **setiap kali kita reinkarnasi di kehidupan yang akan datang? Maksudku, kau takkan bisa selamanya melindungiku, bukan?" tanya Eren sambil menoleh kearah Levi dengan senyum lebar.

Langkah Levi terhenti dan matanya terbelalak. Eren yang mengetahui bahwa Levi berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya. Keduanya terdiam selama 10 menit, namun 10 menit itu terasa sangat lama.

"Tentu saja.. Bocah. **Tentu saja, aku akan menunggumu.. Aku akan selalu mencarimu setiap kali kita bereinkarnasi. Tidak peduli bila kau seorang pria atau wanita atau anak kecil atau orang tua atau apapun. Aku akan menunggumu dan mencarimu. Walaupun, aku harus mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia**." Ucap Levi sambil menatap lurus Eren yang kini bermuka merah.

Eren terdiam sebelum tertawa kecil sebelum berkata dengan nada menggoda, "Aku kira kau bukan orang sentimental, Rivaille." Goda Eren di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tch. Diam kau bocah." Levi berjalan melewati Eren dan memukul pelan pundak Eren.

_Menunggu dan mencari? Ya. Aku akan coba menepati janji itu._

Levi melihat bahwa Eren sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil memandangnya. Jujur saja, Levi merasa sedikit senang dan sedikit merasa terganggu karena pemuda itu terus senyum-senyum. Hei, Eren sedang tidak menelanjangi dirinya dengan kedua matanya, bukan?

"Eren. Apa yang kau lakukan tersenyum-senyum begitu? Aku merasa terganggu, kau tahu. Kau tidak sedang menelanjangiku dengan kedua matamu bukan?" Tuduh Levi dengan nada kesal. Yang dituduh hanya tersenyum makin lebar.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang melihat dirimu-" kata-kata Eren terpotong ketika Levi berteriak dengan horror.

"EREN, AWAS ADA TRUK!" raung Levi.

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, Levi gagal melindungi pemuda yang ia cintai itu._

* * *

**END**

* * *

HOREEEE SELESAI JUGA YA AMPUN INI UDAH BERAPA BULAN UMURNYA AAAAAA

Maaf banget kalau Levi terkesan sangat OOC disini ;;;_;;;; jangan bunuh saya ;;;_;;; Dan saya akan sangat senang bila anda, readers, menyukainya dan memberi saya review nanti.

Terima kasih banyak telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic memalukan dan abal level kakap ini 8"D dan sekali lagi saya memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada ke-OOCan di fanfic ini karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa ;;_;;

Terima kasih!

Mind to review?


End file.
